yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 142
"Overflowing Memories" '(あふれる記憶 ''Afureru Kioku) is the one hundredth-and-fourty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. Synopsis Yūya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Tsukikage engage in a Battle Royale within the semi-finals. During the battle, a certain memory resurfaces in Yūya’s mind… Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka vs Shingo Sawatari vs Tsukikage Duel continues from the previous episode. Yūya controls a "Hippo Token", "Entermate Discover Hippo", and two Set cards. Tsukikage controls "*Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" (1500/100) and "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga", and "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken", with "Twilight Ninja Jogen" and "Twilight Ninja Kagen" in his Pendulum Zones, all with 4000 LP. Gongenzaka controls "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position with 4000 LP. Shingo controls a Set card and "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser". It is Tsukikage's turn. '''Turn 4: Tsukikage The attack of "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" continues. But Yūya used "Entermate Discover Hippo" to distract Tsukikage and find and activates the Action Card, "Miracle". The battle damage he takes is halved and his monster cannot be destroyed. Shingo activates "Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv" by targeting a Level 4 or less "Abyss Actor" monster he controls, any battle damage from this battle will be increased by that target's ATK. He targets "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" which has 1100 ATK. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Otasu-Ke" as a battle damage would be inflicted while there are no Magic or Trap Cards in his Graveyard by sending it there. He gives the DEF of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster in Defense Position and adds its DEF to a Defense Position Monster. (Tsukikage 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 5: Yūya Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attack "Curtain Raiser". Shingo activates the effect of "Curtain Raiser" as he controls no other cards to double its ATK during damage calculation. (Shingo: 4000 → 3700 LP). "Discover Hippo" attacks directly. (Shingo: 3700 → 2900 LP) Turn 6: Shingo Shingo draws and activates "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" (Left Pendulum Scale 3) along with "Abyss Actor - Extra" (Right Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Big Star" from his hand and "Curtain Raiser" from his Extra Deck. Yūya activates "Entertainment Dragon's Shadow" by releasing a "Hippo Token" to Equip "Odd-Eyes" to "Discover Hippo", and "Discover Hippo" will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, 2500 ("Discover Hippo" 800 → 3300). Shingo activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian" by adding a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to the Extra Deck face-up and targets a monster he controls. That target gains ATK equal to the monster Shingo added to his Extra Deck. Shingo adds "Curtain Raiser" and targets "Big Star" ("Big Star" 2500 → 3600). Shingo activates the effect of "Big Star" to add 1 "Abyss Script" card from his Deck to his hand. Shingo adds "Abyss Script - Heavenly Evil Spirit" and activates it by targeting an "Abyss Actor" monster he controls. "Big Star" attacks "Discover Hippo" and the effect of "Heavenly Evil Spirit" activates. The attacked monster's ATK became equal to its DEF. ("Discover Hippo" 3300 → 800). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Encore" and choose to activate its 1st effect by targeting an Action Card in his Graveyard and activates its effect. Yūya targets "Evasion" and its effect negates the attack. Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Flame Guard" and sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken", inflicting 300 damage to his opponent (Yūya: 2200 → 1900 LP). Shingo activates the Quick-Play Magic Card "Abyss Performance" by targeting a monster he controls, Shingo halves its ATK ("Big Star" 3600 → 1800) and it can attack again. By the effect of "Dragon's Shadow", Yūya's cards he controls cannot be destroyed this turn (1900 → 900 LP). The effect of "Evil Spirit" and "Dragon's Shadow" ends. Turn 7: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka activates "Superheavy General Hisu-E" (Left Pendulum Scale 1) and "Superheavy General San-5" (Right Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Gongenzaka Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go". He then Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn". He activates the effect of "Soul Double Horn" to equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Kaku-Go" as there are no Magic or Trap Cards in his Graveyard by paying 1000 LP (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 3000 LP) and targets a monster his opponent controls and reduce its ATK by 1000. He targets "Big Star" ("3600 → 2600). Gongenzaka activates this effect on "Big Star" two ore times (Gongenzaka: 3000 → 2000 → 1000 LP, "Big Star" 2600 → 1600 → 600). "Big Benkei" may attack while in face-up Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation, so it attacks and destroys "Big Star" (Shingo: 2900 → 0 LP). The effect of "Soul Double Horn" allows the equipped monster to make a second attack during each Battle Phase, so "Big Benkei" attack and destroys "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" (Tsukikage 2400 → 900 LP). Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Kaku-Go" be destroying 2 cards in his Pendulum Zones and target a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls, it can attack again in a row. "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Getsuga" (Tsukikage 900 → 0 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Noboru Gongenzaka Tsukikage Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3